


Can't hide how I'm feeling

by my_miserables_obsession



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, allergy, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_miserables_obsession/pseuds/my_miserables_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are in a secret relationship. But at the two weekly movie night with their friends, it is getting harder to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't hide how I'm feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank my friend Rianne for fixing up a lot(A LOT) of my mistakes. Also for being part of this fandom with me so we can talk for hours about the characters. You are awesome!

“So who is coming tonight again?” Courfeyrac asked from where he was lying on the couch. 

“I think everyone is coming,” answered Combeferre, “although Enjolras is probably going to be late, since he is working on some articles.” He put on his coat and gave Courfeyrac a quick kiss. “I’m going to meet him now actually. God knows if I don’t bring him some food, he is not going to eat at all when he is working.”

“Well as long as you tell him he has to come, even if he’s late.”

“Will do!” and with that, Combeferre was out the door.

Looking in his fridge, Courfeyrac came to the conclusion that he didn’t have nearly enough food to host a proper movie night. Luckily a supermarket was just 5 minutes away. Within no time he was in the supermarket with a basket full of all kinds of snacks.

Their group of friends were always busy organising protests and petitions, sometimes they would be together all day but actually forget to have casual conversations or just have a nice hang out. That’s why a couple of months ago Bahorel proposed to have a movie night every two weeks. And tonight was Courfeyrac’s turn to host.

He stopped when he came across the aisle with peanuts and chips. Normally Courfeyrac would just walk past the peanuts, knowing how allergic Enjolras was to them, but right now he was really craving some peanuts, he could almost feel himself drooling. He grabbed a bag and threw it in his basket. By the time Enjolras would be done studying, they would have finished them anyway.

-

Three hours later Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s apartment was filled with almost all their friends. Jehan and Bahorel were talking about the new flower shop that opened a couple of blocks ago. Grantaire and Bossuet were laughing hysterically, with the bag of peanuts between them, trying to see who could catch them best with their mouths. Bossuet, who seemed to have no hand eye coordination at all, obviously lost to Grantaire who caught peanut after peanut. Joly was sitting on the ground with a pile of DVDs trying to decide what to watch and finally settling for the Titanic. Cosette groaned in the background. “I’ve watched it more than five times with Marius already.”

“But I thought you liked the Titanic!” said Marius, sounding disappointed.

“Well, yes, but not enough to watch it 6 times,” Cosette replied. ”Cuddling you during the sad parts makes up for it though,” she added when she saw Marius pouting.

“Wait, isn’t Enjolras coming?” Musichetta asked.

“Yeah, he is coming later,” was Grantaire’s muffled reply. “Still working on articles or something.” He grabbed another hand of peanuts and shoved them into his mouth. 

-

Grantaire honestly thought the Titanic was a nice enough movie, but it was just that texting Enjolras was more fun. 

You: you finally coming???  
You: Cosette is cuddling Marius  
You: Combeferre is cuddling Courfeyrac  
You: everyone is cuddling everyone basically, I want you here so I can cuddle you  
Enjolras: Well that would kind of give away we are dating now, wouldn’t it?  
Enjolras: Although it does sound nice…  
Enjolras: I am almost done here, so I’ll be over in 15 minutes. If you just tell the other you are going outside to smoke, we can cuddle there for a minute… or something.  
You: or something?  
Enjolras: Well, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to other things.  
Enjolras: Kissing is nice.  
You: kissing?? Watch your dirty mind  
You: I’ll be waiting :)

Luckily, a couple of minutes later they paused the movie because Jehan had to go to the bathroom. As always when watching a movie, everyone suddenly had to go. This gave Grantaire the perfect opportunity to tell Courf he would go outside for a quick smoke.

Lighting his cigarette, he waited for Enjolras to show up. They didn’t exactly have a secret relationship, they just had a relationship, and didn’t tell anyone. Ok maybe this was kind of a secret relationship. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to tell the others, but they wanted to make sure they didn’t kill each other first before sharing it with everyone. But the last three weeks had gone surprisingly well. They still had arguments, but knowing the other person actually liked you made it easier to make up.

When he was almost done smoking, he saw Enjolras coming around the corner.

“Hey you,” Grantaire breathed. 

“Hi,” Enjolras replied softly.

Judging by the look of Enjolras’ face, maybe he’d worked a little too hard tonight. Grantaire pulled him in for a hug.

“Tired?” he whispered in the blond curls.

“Yes, but at least it is finished for today.”

They stood in silence for a minute.

“I think I remember something about kissing?” Grantaire could hear the smirk in Enjolras voice.

“Yeah, but I think you are probably way too tired for some good making out.”

Grantaire saw Enjolras expression change from tired to determined right before they locked lips.

-

Courfeyrac was just getting impatient to watch the rest of the movie when Grantaire returned, dragging Enjolras behind him.

“Look who I found outside!”

“Oh great! There is still some space on the couch next to me, Enjolras!” Courfeyrac waved Enjolras over, for a moment thinking Enjolras looked a bit disappointed before he hugged him and sat down.

“Damn, it must be cold, your cheeks are almost as red as your coat.” He put his hand on Enjolras’ face, which felt remarkably warm.

“Uh, no, it is not that cold actually. I just, uh, walked fast, because I didn’t want to miss the whole movie.”

The Titanic had just hit the iceberg when Courfeyrac noticed Enjolras was shifting uncomfortably next to him. This wasn’t the most happy part of the movie, so Courfeyrac didn’t think anything of it. But after a few minutes Enjolras started coughing softly.

“Enjolras, are you all right?” Concern very clear in Courfeyrac’s voice

“I’m not sure. It feels like there is something stuck in my throat.” He said. 

Courfeyrac could see the panic in Enjolras eyes, which he was trying his best to hide. 

“I’m going to get a glass of water.” With that he got up and went to the kitchen.

When Courfeyrac was just about to go to the kitchen because Enjolras hadn’t returned for several minutes, Enjolras stepped into the living room again. 

“Uh. So I’m having an allergic reaction, I’m going to try and throw up in your toilet if you don’t mind.” he said miserably and moved towards the bathroom.

Both Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood up to help Enjolras. They knew how much Enjolras hated throwing up. But before they could do anything, Grantaire was already at Enjolras side. 

“I’ll go with you. I have a lot of experience with vomiting,” he said trying to lighten the mood, but his expression was worried.

The friends sat in silence for a while, too worried to continue watching the movie.

“What could have caused it?” Jehan asked in general.

“Well, that’s just it,” Combeferre looked puzzled. “I brought him dinner tonight, but I know there were no peanuts in it. And I know Enjolras never eats when he is working unless I practically force him to. We have peanuts here, but I didn’t saw Enjolras eat any of them here, why would he? I am sure he is not allergic to any of the other snacks and we didn’t put them in the same bowl with the peanuts. So the question is: how did the peanuts find their way to Enjolras’ mou-“ Combeferre’s eyes landed on the practically empty bag of peanuts on the couch where Grantaire sat just minutes ago.

Everyone’s eyes followed Combeferre’s till they landed on the same spot. Suddenly Enjolras’ red face earlier made sense to Courfeyrac.

Grantaire came into the room again while putting on his coat.  
“So I am going to bring Enjolras to the hospital just to check how b-“ He stopped when he finally noticed that all the amis’ eyes were on him. 

“What?” he demanded.

“I think we figured out how Enjolras got this allergic reaction...” Jehan replied softly.

Grantaire stood frozen in the doorway for a moment before he called “Enjolras, can you come back here for a minute?” He looked almost more panicked than Enjolras. “I think they found out about us.”

-

“So you just didn’t notice that Grantaire’s mouth tasted like he just ate a whole jar of peanut butter?” Courfeyrac was sitting on Enjolras bed, the man still looked tired from the whole situation yesterday. When they got to the hospital Enjolras was already having trouble breathing and he was starting to look as if he was bitten by a thousand mosquitoes. Luckily after some time, and some Prednisone, the reaction calmed down. Enjolras was feeling much better this morning, though he still looked worn out. Grantaire had practically ordered him to stay in bed, promising he would take care of Enjolras until he was feeling like his old self again.

“Well not really, he had just smoked,” Enjolras replied. He looked a bit embarrassed when he added “Also, I might have been a bit distracted.” 

“Damn, R must be one hell of a kisser.”

“Hey, don’t blame this on me,” Grantaire laughed as he walked into Enjolras’s bedroom. “Our leader here was quite determined to stick his tongue down my throat. Not that I minded of course,” he said looking sweetly at Enjoras.

“Well you did eat a whole bag of peanuts, you might have warned me!” Enjolras said, trying to aim for angry, but failing when Grantaire kissed him on his nose. 

“So you guys don’t mind we know now?”

“Nah, we had to tell you eventually. And we were quite busy taking care of Enjolras to worry about what you would think.”

“Besides,” Enjolras added, “now Grantaire can cuddle me the next time we watch the Titanic.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the allergy stuff is pretty much based on my own experience, though i have a slightly different allergy.  
> Although the allergy-from-kissing part never happend to me, I'd say give it time and it will happen :P
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
